mazingerfandomcom-20200214-history
Spazers
The Spazers are a series of vehicles used by the pilots of Grendizer which link up to the title mecha to give it an advantage, depending on the environment. These play a similar role to the Scranders of the Mazinger robots. Spazer The original flying saucer-like support vehicle for the Grendizer created along with it. Duke managed to steal it back along with the Grendizer before using them to go to Earth. The Spazer when combined with the Grendizer, allows the robot to fly and travel through space. Stats *Length: 44 meters *Length (docked with Grendizer): 50 meters *Weight: 150 metric tons *Weight (docked with Grendizer): 430 metric tons *Atmospheric Flight Speed: Mach 7 (max speed: Mach 9) *Space Flight Speed: Faster than light Weapons *Spin Drill: A drill-shaped missile fired from the discs on the Spazer's wings. *Spin Saucer: The discs attached to the Spazer's wings fly off and sprout blades, turning them into deadly slashing projectiles. *Melt Shower: The Spazer can fire a blast of highly corrosive liquid from ports above Grendizer's docking port. *Anti-Radar Mist: The Spazer can emit a purple fog which scrambles radar. Double Spazer Ooop.jpg Ooop (10).jpg Ooop (11).jpg Ooop (2).jpg Ooop (3).jpg Ooop (4).jpg Ooop (6).jpg Wm (1).jpg Ooop (8).jpg Ooop (9).jpg A jet-like Spazer piloted by Koji Kabuto. It features a Photonic Energy reactor and VTOL fans not unlike the Mazinger Z's Pilders. When connected to the Grendizer, it gives the robot high-speed flight. Stats *Wings Length: 30 meters *Weight: 90 metric tons *Speed: Mach 4 *Ceiling: 60,000 kilometers Weapons *Cyclone Beam: A set of 300,000 volt energy beams fired from the Double Spazer's wings. *Double Missile: A set of missiles fired from the Double Spazer's main body. The Double Spazer can hold up to 25 of these missiles. *Double Cutter: The blades on the Double Spazer's wings can be fired as projectiles, either separately or combining to form a V-shaped blade. Marine Spazer Ij (1).jpg Ij (2).jpg Ij (3).jpg Ij (6).jpg Wm (2).jpg A boat/submarine Spazer mainly piloted by Hikaru Makiba that when connected to Grendizer, allowing it to fight underwater. Unfortunately, the Marine Spazer crashed, leaving the pilot in a hostage situation. Stats *Wing span: 25 meters *Weight: 90 metric tons *Aquatic Speed: 40 knots Weapons *Marine Cutter: A bladed projectile mounted on top of the Marine Spazer. *Marine Missile: A missile fired from the Marine Spazer's wings. The Marine Spazer carries up to 25 of these missiles. *Marine Beam: A high-energy beam fired from the Marine Spazer's main body. *Underwater Missile: A remote-controlled underwater missile. *Chain Anchor: Fires two chains for towing. Drill Spazer Gfh (1).jpg Gfh (2).jpg POOOW.jpg ZX.jpg A drilling machine Spazer first piloted by Koji before Maria Fleed took over. When combined with Grendizer, it allows the robot to fight underground. Stats *Wingspan: 25 meters *Weight: 130 metric tons *Tunneling Speed: Mach 2 *Flight Speed: Mach 4 Weapons *Drill Missile: The Drill Spazer can fire its drills as projectiles, similar in fashion to the Rocket Punch. The Drill Missiles are used to break through tougher rocks and metals. *Spark Bomber: A high-energy projectile fired from the fin on top of the Drill Spazer's main body. *Drill Beam: An armor-piercing laser attack fired from the Drill Spazer's front section. Gallery Spazer (1).jpg|Spazer Spazer (2).jpg|Spazer Wm (6).jpg|Spazer Wm (7).jpg|Spazer ooop.jpg|Double Spazer ooop (2).jpg|Double Spazer ooop (3).jpg|Double Spazer ooop (4).jpg|Double Spazer ooop (6).jpg|Double Spazer ooop (10).jpg|Double Spazer ooop (11).jpg|Double Spazer ooop (9).jpg|Double Spazer with Grendizer ooop (8).jpg|Double Spazer with Grendizer ij (2).jpg|Marine Spazer ij (3).jpg|Marine Spazer ij (1).jpg|Marine Spazer with Grendizer ij (6).jpg|Marine Spazer with Grendizer gfh (1).jpg|Drill Spazer gfh (2).jpg|Drill Spazer ZX.jpg|Drill Spazer POOOW.jpg|Drill Spazer with Grendizer Marine Spazer.jpeg Complicated Jet Scrander.jpeg I believe I can fly.jpg Category:Grendizer Vehicles Category:Terminology Category:Grendizer Mecha Category:Vehicles